


I want to know ( if you hate me)

by Pink_boxers_rainbow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Biker Erik, Both are nervous wreck, Charles is adorable, Dinner, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, more to added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_boxers_rainbow/pseuds/Pink_boxers_rainbow
Summary: This is under "facebook Cherik prompt" over "Cherik team" group and page.Rating are subjected to change.-----------------Chapter 1: < First date, first time dating a man, dinner>





	I want to know ( if you hate me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wrote this in a hurry ( ended it in a hour) and had no idea what to do with it. So, I wanted a biker!Erik fic and merged it. This is so bad I want to cringe.

“I don’t get it.” Raven says, or mumbles really. 

 

“You don’t have to, just accept it.” Charles says back, a little annoyed at his sister’s constant commentary. He called her for help, not to point out everything that is wrong with this particular arrangement. He gets it, he really does—Raven is his sister but can’t she keep her nose out his business? 

 

“It’s not—” Raven tries again, lifting her face from where it was smashed against the pillow. “I don’t like him. He is just so—ugh. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Raven works a part-time job, an assistant librarian for the summer. She thought it was going to be easy, which unfortunately became an understatement. Miss. Frost or, as she puts it, Miss. My-name-is-Emma-and-I-am-a-spawn-of-devil-Frost likes her employees to earn their pay. That being said Raven kind of gets cranky after work; her hair is in a tangled mess, eyes so droopy she will probably take a knife to her gut for coffee. Her tiredness was all over her body, her face and her voice—yet, she is a good sister so she volunteered (albeit grudgingly) to dress up her brother for his date.  
A date with Erik fucking Lehnsherr  
See, Charles gets it. If anybody had a sibling like Raven then they will be worried too. 

 

“I know him, okay?” Charles retorts. Raven decided he should go in plains, not look too desperate (Charles had to veto his hobo pants that she pulled out)—a plain button down in baby blues, he couldn’t wear those skinny jeans Raven recommended because Erik was apparently bringing his bike and tight jeans are not good for them. 

 

“For a week, Charles. When you were in university—now look at me. Wow, hey there gorgeous.” She smiled, turning around Charles and patting his hair straight (because “Charles, that fashion ended like, 40 years ago”). He probably looks ridiculous, he thinks—Erik will abandon him at his doorstep when he gets a look. Besides, who in the right mind would—

 

“Hey, Charlie,” Raven’s concerned voice snapped his attention back, she was smiling still. “You are gorgeous, if he doesn’t accept who you are then fuck it. He doesn’t deserve you.” 

 

“It’s my first date Raven, with a man no less. “ He sighs, “I told him I am asexual, he didn’t mind it. Looked shocked that’s all. I mean, what if he thinks that I am no longer worth it—what if he gets too frustrated—?”

“You, Professor Charles Xavier, is one of the youngest person to get PhD. And tackle bullies, break misconception and you—“Raven pokes her fingers deliberately on his chest, “Stood up against Prof.Billward, against his racist genetic whatever theory—a senior professor who would have expelled you. Now, you are scared during your first date?” 

Charles laughed lightly at that, pulling his sister closer. Raven is all he has now (ignoring his million dollar financial status), and mostly she is right. He wanted her to get a degree in some sort of academicals field (she was really smart) but wasn’t really disappointed when she chose photography as her passion. She is fiery and weird, her boyfriend Hank is even weirder but they go along—and he loves them. 

 

“Yeah. Alright, I going on a fabulous date with Erik Lehnsherr and I am not scared.” 

 

“It’s almost seven; you better hurry Mr. I-am-too-edible.” She didn’t let go off him and giggled into his shoulder. 

 

“What’s with these nicknames? Can’t your brain—oh, I forgot. You don't have to brain to speak of. “ 

 

Raven smacked his head lightly, rolling her eyes. She sluggishly moved towards his bed and fell down with a sigh, “Lemme sleep you nerd. “ 

 

He grinned shrugging off the invisible wall of nervousness; this was just a dinner, perhaps in a quiet place, or he will take him to Burger king—He got the impression that Erik is not classy and will probably steal fries from him without much hesitance. That confidence is what attracted Charles, this free flow or body as if…he can control the surrounding air. He has a strange affinity to metal; there were rings on his finger, his tongue and ears was pierced and—he bets—other body parts too. 

 

It’s seven when he heard the door bell (someone is punctual), his heart does a little flip that he can’t help. Really, he needs to open to open the door right now—he can walk, he can do this, he can, he—

 

“Hey, hi.” Erik Lehnsherr’s stupid face presents itself like a big screen; he smirked too deviously, pointy teeth playing with his lips. Charles notes that he is wearing a leather jacket, helmet clutched too tightly—he looks magnificent.

 

“Well, uh. Thanks. You look good, too.” Erik says again.

 

Oh shit, his brain to mouth filter stopped again? His face was probably flushed but he tries to form coherent words. “Ah, so what are we doing?” 

 

Erik smiled this time, not forced or one and motioned Charles to follow him. They stopped in front of Erik’s motorcycle; it’s a customized one without any notable logos, colored in deep maroon and black. There was something screaming Erik in this thing that Charles can’t pin-point.

 

“I thought. We could go riding, know this great place outside the town—uh, they make great fries. Totally worth the drive—I hope you like them?” Erik speaks breaking his trance, his voice too careful and nervous; grey eyes shifting, hands rubbing his arms too awkwardly. This was ridiculous, Erik should be smooth at this—he looked like it. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be smooth at this?” Charles asks, smiling to himself, Shoulders sagging as he relaxed a little. Good, he wasn’t the only one of them. 

 

“I, uh, I never dated men before. I am a little nervous,” The taller one says truthfully, he braces his hands against the extra helmet hanging against the steering, “Especially someone asexual. I just hope I am not tipping you off—and, I don’t want anything sexual—“

 

“If it helps, it is my first date with a man too.” Charles says and starts grinning, “I am not upset. It’s generous of you to think about my preferences, really.” He takes a bolder step and comes closer, rising slightly on his heels (because Erik is a giant) and kissing Erik’s blushing cheeks.  
Erik Turned about, surprised, and blushing harder—he puts his left hand on his cheeks as if he didn’t expect Charles to do that( Which is kind of adorable, really). Erik looks like a gangster; his blushing self just confirms how soft he is inside. 

“Are we doing this or not?” he asked again, pulling the helmet off steering. It was bluish and kind of too big for Charles. 

 

Erik just grinned, “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I survive on kudos and comments. All mistakes are mine so if you can please point them out? ily :))  
> Between, do you want me to introduce and start a fic with this? want more? 
> 
> Please follow me tumblr; [Eyethefluff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eyethefluff)


End file.
